


Bets and Realizations

by youngbloodthekilljoy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngbloodthekilljoy/pseuds/youngbloodthekilljoy
Summary: Best friends Renee Young and Cathy Kelley make a bet to see if good girl Renee can get with bad boy Dean Ambrose first or straight girl Cathy with bisexual but basically gay Seth.





	Bets and Realizations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyLucy92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/gifts).



> This is a gift for LuckyLucy92, happy birthday! I hope you like it!
> 
> So this is my first time writing about Renee or Cathy, so I hope I didn’t mess them up too badly… Apologies in advance…
> 
> Also, this is like the first half and I hope to get the rest of it posted in the next twenty-four hours!

Seth overhears a conversation that involves him. He just came from talking to Finn (more like flirting and trying to keep it totally hidden under friendly bromantic gestures in case Finn doesn’t return Seth’s obvious attraction) when he hears someone down the next hall say his name with a laugh. He decides to tuck behind a few crates and figure out why someone would be talking about him.

“He’s just so… gay?” Renee tests out the word like she knows it’s not right but it’s the closest thing she can think of at the moment.

“I’m pretty sure he’s bi. He used to be with that one girl years ago, right?” Cathy counters. “Oh what was her name…”

“Does it matter? I still don’t think he’d go for you.” Renee replies lightly and with her honest opinion.

“Yeah? Well I bet I could get with him before you even had a chance with Ambrose.” Cathy’s voice is more snarky and sassy than insulting.

“What’s wrong with Dean?” Renee sounds personally offended.

“Nothing’s wrong with him, Renee. Let’s just face it though, he’s your stereotypical ‘bad boy’ and you,” Cathy pauses before continuing. “No offense, but you’re just a sweet girl.”

Renee laughs. “Thanks. I’ll take that bet though.”

Seth decides he’s heard enough and carefully walks back the way he came. He has to find Dean and tell him what he overheard though! Dean’s not hard to find. He’s sitting in catering with his boots kicked up in another chair. Seth drops into the seat across the table from him and leans forward.

“Seth.” Dean focuses on the other man but doesn’t move to face him. “It’s always good to see your ugly mug.”

“Charming as ever.” Seth scowls, but there’s no heat behind.

“You know it.” Dean jokes. “Now what do you want?”

“I just thought I’d let you know what might be coming your way in the future.” Seth arches a brow and Dean just scoffs. “Listen, I heard Renee and Cathy making a bet about us.”

“Okay.” The blonde pulls his feet from the chair and twists around to face the other man. “While I love being a part of bets, I don’t really like for ‘em to be _about_ me. What exactly is this bet?”

Seth explains what he overheard. “They bet that Renee could get with you before Cathy could get with me, or vice versa.”

“Doesn’t Cathy know you’re not into her gender?” Dean snickers.

“I’m bisexual, Dean.” The brunet levels a glare at him. “I just haven’t… swung that way in a while…”

“Uh huh. Not since before me, right?” Dean smirks. “You gonna tell me you’re still hung up on me?”

While that may be true, Seth would die before admitting it. “Shut up. At least I have standards.”

“And I know how to have fun.” Dean’s smirk grows into a full on grin. “Renee’s probably going to win the bet.”

Something about the way this conversation is going, or maybe the thought of Dean with Renee, doesn’t sit well with Seth. “I’m not sure if they’re after a one-time thing for the bet. It sounded like they wanted a little bit more… commitment than that.”

Dean visibly recoils from that as his face falls and he lets out a groan. “I don’t do commitment. Kinda screwed me over the last time I tried and I’m not too eager to try again.” He gives Seth a pointed look.

“You’re the one that ended things between us. I just took that last swing. Besides, it sounds like _you_ are the one that’s still hung up on _me_.” Seth counters.

“Shut up.” Dean leans back and crosses his arms over his chest. “I bet you’d roll over for Cathy the second she started talking about ‘caring’ and ‘feelings.’”

“I would not.” Seth leans back as well with a challenge in his voice. “I bet I could hold out longer than you could.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean tilts his chin up. “How about it then? First one to give in to the little ladies advances loses.”

“You’re on. What’s the price?” Seth is not willing to back down now.

“Money’s no fun.” Dean leans forward with a wicked glint in his eye. “Winner gets one demand. Anything of the loser.”

Seth narrows his eyes but doesn’t show a hint of his trepidation. Whatever he just got himself in to, he’s too proud and stubborn to back out now.


End file.
